Aria Darkclock
|powers= |pet= None |bedroom= N/A |weapon images= |quote2= "You think monsters and ghosts aren't real? Then you don't know me just yet." |file2= AriaD2.jpg |file size2= 200px |possessions= |likes= She loves silver things and charms, as well as reading and scrapbooking. |dislikes= Bland and mild people who are easily controllable. Although they amuse her, she gets stressed easily. |colour= Silver |music= Pop |food= Thai |animal= Crow |book= Gone Girl |quote3= "Whoever kidnaps me is bound to bring me back." |drink= Lemonade |song= The Last Dance |movie= Pizza My Heart |sport= Is playing with people a sport? |other= Nail Polish and lipstick is red. |skills= Very agile and good at aiming while throwing her knives. |weapon= A short sword and three throwing knives that she got can shine white at night (if there is a moon, and when fuller, the weapons can shine brighter, however, if she wants to, she can either "turn them off", or just make them shine less, depending on her needs), which she got as a present from Pandia. They hide in a watch with two buttons, one at each side, if she presses the left button, the short sword appears, if she presses the right, the three throwing knives appear in each side of her jeans, or pants and the other one left in her hand, the weapons are CB. |strength= Stealth and agility. |weakness= Physical Strength |led= None |been= None |model= Clare Maguire |gender= Female |eye= Blue |hair= Black |height= 5'6 |weight= 112 lb |ethnicity= Caucasian |hand= Left handed |shoe= 6 |blood= A+ |voice= Mezzo-soprano |marks= Do emotional scars count? |body= Lean |more images= AriaD4.jpg AriaD5.jpg Maguire-msc.jpg AriaD6.jpg |one= Psycho |best= Eyes |worst= Small feet |change= Her disorders |mental= Getting better little by little. |disorders= Schizophrenia and Bipolar Disorder |medical= None |mother= Pandia |father= August Darkclock |creator= Both of her parens |half= Pandia's children |full= None |other relatives= Sean Gunstripe is her Step Father |family album= N/A |home= London and Chicago |earliest= Playing with August |best= Hugging Pat and eating Ice cream with Sean |school= Private |kiss= Jake |sex= None |love= Not sure if she's been actually in love |other firsts= Sorrow, father dying. |nicknames= Ari |native= English |languages= English |flaw= Her mildness towards Violet |fears= Violet |hobbies= Scrapbooking |motto= "Am I crazy?" |won't= Respect Violet |admires= Pandia |influenced= Pat |compass= North |past person= Pat |current person= Sean |crisis= Sarcastically |problems= Hardly |change=Easily |alignment= Good |dream= Graphic Designer |current= None |quote4= "Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream." |file3= AriaD3.png |file size3= 200px |vice= Snapping at people |bad= Talking alone and to Violet out loud |sleep= N/A |quirk= Laughs maniacally at times without a reason. |attitude= Depends on mood. |talents= Manipulating and persuading people. |social= Depends on mood. |relationships= Pandia (Mother):I have never met her. I don't know what she'd think about me. I hope I make her proud. August Darkclock (Father):I loved him with all my heart, but Pat killed him. I wish i could've known him better. Pat Janice (Step Mother):Although she killed dad, I forgive her. I hated her at first, but through the years, we bonded together. I'm really sad she died. Sean Gunstripe (Current Step Father):He always treated me as a father would do since Pat married him. He bought me ice cream, he invited me to his plays, he would show me his movies and I do love him. Besides, I may have a small crush on him... I am truly sad that he has been diagnosed with lung cancer from smoking though. Jake Robson (Best Friend/Ex-boyfriend):We were best friends in Texas. I still love him as a friend, but the distance ended our relation. '' 'November Stark' (Friend):''He gave up his popularity to be with me as a friend. I really do appreciate that. |ease= with Sean or Jake |priority= Learning how to defend herself so she can get back to Chicago and live with Sean as long as she can |past= Not being able to save Pat |accomplishment= Surviving the attack with Pat |secret= She thinks about killing people or herself at times. |known= Dr. Fritz |tragedy= Her mental disorders |wish= Having been born by a normal family. Maybe Sean or August with a NORMAL woman. |cheated= No |relates= Bluntly/Sweetly |strangers= Depends on mood. Either cunning or irritable. |lover= N/A |friends= Unpredictable |familyp= Sweet and problematic girl |first impression= Crazy |like most= Her funny sarcasm |like least= Her irritable/depression phases }} Category:3 Month Power Category:Female Category:Children of Pandia Category:Demigods Category:DrXax Category:Aria Category:Darkclock Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Clare Maguire Category:Characters Category:Born in May Category:Born in 1998 Category:16 years old Category:Lieutenant Counsellors